fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel vs. Belladonna
As Fievel made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Fievel!" cried Bubbles. Wilbur leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Belladonna climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Fievel riding on top of Wilbur, leaving with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "Hurry, hurry, Fievel!" called Blossom. Belladonna started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the Russian boy mouse. Fievel dodged them by rolling out of the way. Belladonna cast another lightning bolt, and Fievel nearly missed it. Then Belladonna raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Fievel tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Fievel and the Powerpuff Girls were now getting close to Basil's castle. But Belladonna was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Basil's castle cast my spell!" said Belladonna, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Basil's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Fievel saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Belladonna laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Fievel, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Fievel quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Fievel, blocking his path. But Fievel cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three Powerpuff Girls, Fievel thrust his sword at them as the Powerpuff Girls zapped them. All were gone, and Fievel finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were approaching Basil's castle. Belladonna saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Fievel was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Belladonna appeared, making Fievel and Wilbur come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Wilbur, "It's Belladonna!" Belladonna announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of the dark navy blue ocean. Belladonna's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large bubbles appeared around her, and her muscles grew stronger, making her now stand on two legs. When the bubbling tornado disappeared with Belladonna inside, Fievel, Wilbur, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant wave monster. The wave monster is now a giant dark navy blue one with horns sticking out of its head. Its arms were extremely muscular. And it had a long grayish-white beard and thin eyebrows. The Wave Monster roared at the Russian boy mouse as Belladonna in her monster form. Fievel then courageously charged towards him. Buttercup also charged towards him, but she was held back by Blossom yet again. As Fievel got closer, the Wave Monster shot a blast of black, navy blue, and gray water at him. Fievel took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Fievel got right back up as breathed another blast of water at him. But Fievel combated against it by whacking the monster on the face with his sword, causing him to growl in pain and snap his jaws at him. Fievel quickly got away as the Wave Monster blew another blast of navy blue, grayish-white, and black water. Then he lunged at Fievel and bit at him, but he missed him as Fievel jumped back. "Look out, Fievel!" yelled Wilbur. Fievel then hid as the Wave Monster looked for him. When he got near him, Fievel jumped out and slashed at his head with his sword. The Wave Monster shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then he reared up and breathed another blast of water, soaking the trees around the area. At that moment, Fievel realized that he had no chance against the pure evil monster head-on. So he climbed back on top of Wilbur as the pig took to the air. But the Wave Monster chased after the Russian boy mouse. The Wave Monster continued to breathe water at him, but Fievel dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at his face. It was a direct hit, and the Wave Monster roared at him. Fievel climbed up to a cliff, and the Wave Monster to pursue him. But when the Wave Monster reached the limit, he entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Fievel nowhere in sight. He looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the Russian boy mouse's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And the Wave Monster took a hit from it. Then he was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, the Wave Monster spun around, breathing a massive wall of navy blue water as Fievel and Wilbur tried to avoid it after hitting the Wave Monster multiple times. When he tried to run past him, the Wave Monster shot at him, but he missed. Watching the whole scene, the Powerpuff Girls and Wilbur could do nothing but watch in horror. When the Wave Monster breathed another blast of navy blue water, Fievel blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. The Wave Monster laughed evilly. Fievel quickly thought of a way to beat him now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against him. Then, he thought of Olivia and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And the Wave Monster dove after him. Fievel realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate as the Powerpuff Girls used their superpowers to help the Russian boy mouse defeat the Wave Monster. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Blossom said. "Let evil die and good endure!" When the Wave Monster prepared to open his mouth to bite at Fievel again, the Russian boy mouse quickly spun around. Blossom ordered him to shoot his sword right into his chest, which he did! And everything inside exploded! The Wave Monster groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, the Wave Monster took one final lunge at him, but Fievel jumped out of the way as the Wave Monster crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of water. When the water died down, Fievel landed and looked into the ocean floor, seeing what was left of the Wave Monster. The Wave Monster, who is actually Belladonna in her monster form, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs